What Would it Take?
by GalacticWAR
Summary: My first mlp fanfic! It starts out at a wicked party where something wrong happens and there is nothing anypony can do. Any hope you read it! Rated T for violence, alcohol use, and blood. DISCLAIMER: All of the main six and some other ponies/dragons talked about belong to Hasbro. However ponies like DJpon3, Woodentoster, etc belong to them. SPOILERS IF NOT WATCHED SEASON 3!
1. Let's go to Canterlot!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on, Twilight! We are going to be late!" Pinkie Pie yelled though with an excited with squeak. She was banging on the door to library with otherworldly speed. Twilight Sparkle could hear the other five girls as they were all giggling with excitement talking about how fun the party would be.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Twilight called back. She smiled she couldn't wait. It was a total girls night out. They were going to catch a train to Canterlot to go to a party that starred the Wonderbolts, Vinyl Scratch, The Living Tombstone, Woodentoaster, Octavia, Sapphire Shores, and many others famous people Twilight had forgotten. Twilight had packed so many things that she felt like Rarity. She had brought all of her favorite clothing, hair accessories, and books... mostly books, so she could keep up with her studies. In her head she went through a checklist to see if she hadn't forgotten anything. It looked like she had everything!

She smiled to herself as she used her magic to pick up most of her bags and she put them next to the door. She suddenly thought that she was forgetting something. That is impossible! Spike went through the cheek list with me two or three times over. At that though the little baby dragon walked into the room. His head was down and was looking quite depressed as he walked in. He had been this way for almost two straight days now. Twilight felt a little bad for him. He had wanted to go with them to Canterlot, but she had refused to let him go. She didn't know what would happen to him alone most of the day while she and the others went out and had fun. Twilight looked at him and smiled gently, "Don't worry Spike... We will be back in one week."

Spike didn't look up at her. He moved his left foot around making a strange noise on the wooden floor with his purple scales. "I really wanted to go...," He finally responded quietly.

"I know, Spike, but where we are going is no place for a baby dragon. you are no old enough to go to those type of parties and I don't want to leave you in a hotel room all day!" Twilight muttered nudging him gently with her nose.

Spike, with his head still facing downwards, move his great big green eyes to look up at Twilight, "But, you leave me here all of the time... Alone."

Twilight sighed, "I know I do, I know... How about next time I go somewhere, Canterlot, Mainhattan, Baltimare, or any of those other places I will bring you, no matter what."

Spike sat there thinking about the offer when the door flew open. "Twilight! Where are you, darling? We have to go!" Rarity called as she walked in with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and the three Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Twilight jumped in surprise as they all came in, "Oh! Sorry girls... I was talking to Spike. He is still upset."

Hearing this Rarity rushed over to Spike's side, "Oh, I'm so sorry Spikey Wikey! Don't be upset! I know you are going to be fine here! Besides you got Big Macintosh and Granny Smith to watch you! You can hang out with the girls here!"

Spike blushed and then looked over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders who were exploring the library talking about different cutie marks that they could get here. He rolled his eyes and murmured, "As long as they don't do anything girly I'll be fine."

Scootaloo pricked her ears and looked over at Spike, "No way. If we did anything too girly I would barf all over Sweetie Bell!"

Sweetie Bell gasped and quickly turned to Scootaloo and squeaked, "And why would you do that?!"

"Because, you are the one that comes up with all the 'mapy pampy girly stuff'."

"No, I'm not! Applebloom does to!"

Apple Bloom looked over at them then quickly ran over to them yelling, "Girls! Come on ya'll! For Spike's sake we will not do any 'girly' thing, ok? So, be quiet and lets go do things that will help Spike not be bored and help us get our cutie marks!"

"I know what we could do!" Sweetie Bell piped up.

"What?!" Applebloom and Scootaloo wondered as they got closer to Sweetie Bell waiting to hear what she had to say.

"We could get our cutie marks in watching dragons! Or something to do with dragons!"

Spike's eye widened as the Cutie Mark Crusaders grinned at each other and ran over to pick up Spike and carry him out the door.

"I will see you in a week Spike! Remember to come back from time to time to tidy up the place and feed Owlicious!" Twilight yelled after Spike as he was carried away to his doom.

Applejack and Rarity yelled somethings to their younger sisters as well.

Twilight smiled she hoped that Spike would have a good time with the others at Sweet Apple Acres. She also wished that he wouldn't be stupid or forgetful either. The Cutie Mark Crusaders could be the biggest handful in all of Equestria and he could be influenced by their dare devil tactics.

"I hope that they all will be safe.." whispered Rarity to herself.

Applejack eyed Rarity, "Of course they will be safe! Big Macintosh is there. Why wouldn't they be safe?"

They all sat there for a few seconds. Looking out the door with questions on all of their minds. Twilight suddenly looked around at the girls and smiled. By the looks on their faces she could tell what they were thinking. Sometime it scared her on how well she know them all. Her mind drifted off on all of the adventures they had been on together. Each trial had made them stronger and better friends. Even the smallest fight had brought them all closer to one another.

Throughout the three years the Twilight Sparkle had been here in Ponyville she had met so many wonderful ponies. In some ways she couldn't even believe that she didn't know what friendship was three years ago. If it ever left her she would not know what to do with her life.

Pinkie was the first one who broke up the silents, "Lets go! The train is going to leave without us if we stay here!" She bounced over to her saddlebags outside the door and picked them up and grinned at them all.

All the other girls did the same as the chatting begin again. Walking outside Twilight gasped at the amount of bags that Rarity had. Her jaw dropped as she looked at all of the bags. It looked like she had about twenty or thirty bags that were floating up in the air. Everyone else had about three or four bags. Twilight shook her head and started to walk with the others.

"I heard that the hotel that we are going to stay at has a garden full of tiny little animal and beautiful flowers!" Fluttershy cheered looking around at the girls.

"Well, I hear that they go a super cool room for Pegasus! I think that I could do some awesome tricks in there!" Rainbow Dash cried happily as she flew up into the air only to have to come down again, because of the terrible weight of her bags.

"I have heard that in or near by, I can't remember, they have a beauty salon! We could all hang out there!" Rarity giggled in delight. "I do know that they have a fabric store nearby! I can't get wonderful new fabrics from there. I might make you all dresses!"

Pinkie started to bounce excitedly at this point, "They have a party room! I could throw a party! You hear a party!"

"A party?" asked Twilight. "I was going to read some books in our room, which should to be huge!"

Applejack smiled at this and looked at Twilight, "Of course you are going to read. Promise me, sugar cube, that is not going to be all what you do!"

Twilight looked over at Applejack, "We are going to a consort you know! I not going to be reading the entire time! What are you going to do, Applejack?"

"Well since I learned how to and how not to sell my sweet at the Gala I am going to take another whack at it!"

Twilight eyed Applejack, "Do you think that the hotel is going to let you do that?"

Applejack thought about that fact. Twilight could that she was thinking hard though her apple green eyes. "Well I hadn't thought of that..."

All the girls smiled and started laughing. Twilight stopped laughing to see a bright red hue on Applejack's freckled face. She grabbed her cowboy hat and lowered so they couldn't see her blush of embarrassment, "Come on ya'll..."

Rainbow Dash trotted over to her and winked, "Don't worry AJ! Everypony is going to make a mistake during our trip! If we are drunk or not!"

By this time they were almost to the train station. The path in front of them was mobbed by many, many ponies trying to buy certain goods and to out for lunch, or to meet a friend somewhere. Everypony was doing something at this time of day. This part of town was always bustling with all sorts of activity.

As they entered the train station the crowd became less, but still there was quite a number of ponies around. Most of them were either running to catch a train or enjoying a pleasant reunion of friends and family.

Twilight and all of her friends neared their train. Rarity was talking with Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were all talking together, and she just walked not talking to anyone. It was quite lonely really... she couldn't believe that she felt like this all the time when she was younger and had enjoyed the feeling. Twilight snapped out of that thought and helped everyone put their bags into the train. They would see them again when they were at the hotel.

"I can't wait!" Rainbow Dash declared as she boarded the train. "Canterlot here we come! You better be ready!"

**Thanks for reading! Same thing goes with the be gaining note, but I will put up the three/four chapters I'v already written. Anyway comment or PM me! **


	2. Media Mayhem

**CHAPTER 2**

Twilight Sparkle walked out of the train. They were finally in Canterlot! Twilight couldn't help remember all of the times that she had been here. With and without her friends. Some of them here happy and other times where sad. Though, it was much more crowded that is usually was. Twilight guessed it was was, because of the three day consort that was coming up. There was photographers everywhere, and ponies were there that definitely were not from the high class city of Canterlot.

The girls all walked out of the train and began looking around at the different ponies that had come for the once every 150 year party. Twilight smiled and waved at some of the ponies that she knew. Instead of waving back they just started at her in awe. it was a little nerve racking, but Twilight shrugged it off.

"Hey, does anypony see on all of the other ponies staring at us?" Rainbow Dash asked looking around her as she looked around.

"I don't like it...," Fluttershy looked around and covered her green aqua colored eyes with her light pink hair.

"It is quite," Rarity stopped to think for a word, "Unnerving..."

Twilight was about to agree when suddenly a bunch of photographers ran up to them and started to take some pictures.

"What is happening?" yelled Twilight becoming blinded by the flash of a camera.

Twilight he almost hear Fluttershy's tiny wipers from behind her. Rarity enjoyed it as she flipped her dark violet hair for the camera. Twilight wasn't sure what everyone else was doing. They had all go separated.

"Twilight! Twilight Sparkle!" called a recorder. He sounded desperate to ask her a question. He was right in front of her and was in her face.

"What?!" Twilight asked almost yelling over all of the other ponies now surrounding her.

"Our readers at Equestria Daily would enjoy if you answered this question: Do you think that you and Big Macintosh have a thing for each other?"

Twilight blinked twice at the reporter. She and Big Mac? _Big Mac?_ What in the world? What type of question was that? "Umm... no...," Twilight finally answered looking at the stallion as if he were crazy.

"Another question!" the reporter hurried on not really paying much attention to her answer. "How was it being Princess Celestia's personal student? What was your relationship?"

That was another stupid question. It was fine being Celestia's personal student. You had to set a good examples everywhere you went and help younger unicorns, but other than that she learned a lot of things. The other question... Well any other relationship between a students and a teacher.

Before Twilight could answer a short mare came up to her with a crazy main style and practically yelled in her ear, "Do you think that you will be the the next princess of Equestria?"

_Princess Twilight_..., that sounded good to her! Thought she didn't know if Princess Celestia would accept of that. Though Twilight personally thought it was a great idea she always that it could be a possibility ever since she became Celestia's personal student.

Twilight was about to tell the young mare how cool she thought it would be when she heard a gruff voice call her name. "Miss. Sparkle! Miss. Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight looked around for the stallion that called her name. He sounded nicer than any other of these ponies. Faster than Twilight could comprehend she was suddenly surrounded by guards.

"Back off!" yelled one of them into the crowd. They all and yelled at the royal guards to just go away and then they just continued to try and ask Twilight questions.

Twilight looked around, confused on what was really going on. One minute she had been walking with her friends, then she had was swept away from a mob, and now she was being protected by royal guards? What was going on! Couldn't anypony tell her what was going on?!

Twilight felt like she going to scream. She felt as if she had no real room the breath in. She was being pushed around by the guards the same way she had been pushed by the ponies in the crowed. She hunched over and looked around her. Between the legs of the stallones she could see hooves stopping and lights flashing. She could hear, what sounded like a hundred ponies all talked, either mad or they were excited. Some of them Twilight couldn't tell how they all felt.

While she was hunching over she heard a voice all out to her, "Twili! Twili! There you" That voice was unmistakable. Twilight felt her heart go through the roof as she heard her brother, Shining Armor, yelling at her from only a few yards away.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight called back to him. She straightened up and looked over to where the sound was coming from. As she looked she gasped to see a very expensive looking carriage being pulled by four strong, young, good looking stallions. Shining Armor, who was in the open doorway of the carriage, was looking at her with a very urgent look in his eye. He waved his hoof around frantically gesturing her inside.

Twilight nodded quickly and run up and into the carriage. She slowed down as she looked around with wide eyes. The inside was very large, roomy and by far the more fanciest carriage she had ever seen. The seats were made with a maroon colored crushed velvet, and the floor felt wonderful on the bottom of Twilight's hoof. The ceiling was painted and everything seemed to sparkle majestically.

"Come on, Twilight! Close your mouth and get in!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she pulled Twilight in.

"Isn't this just lovely?!" Rarity gasped as she looked around in awa. "It is very old fashioned to be riding in one of these, but still, it looks amazing! If I ever get the money I want one of these things. We could all ride in it together! Doesn't that sound fun, darlings?"

"Absolutely dosy! I would love it!" Pinkie answered with a small jump.

"Please stay here" Shining Armor warned them stepping outside into the mess of ponies again. "I don't want to go looking for you all again. That and we have two others to find. I'll be back."

Twilight nodded once as Shining Armor ran outside. She walked deeper inside the carriage and took the seat next to her that was opposite to Rarity and Pinkie Pie. She counted all of the ponies in the carriage, to see if the six were there. There was Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and herself... "Where is Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?!" She cried out looking all around her then scrambled to the window to see if they could be somewhere nearby in the crowd. However, her search for them inside the carriage and out the window was fruitless, so she returned to her seat.

"They likely still in that mob..." Applejack told her not looking at her. Instead her focus was on her hat, which seemed to seen better days.

"Oooo!" Rarity moned. "I hope those two are alright! I'm mostly worried about Fluttershy!"

"Me too! She's not good with places like that!" Pinkie Pie looked out of the tinted window, her eyes were darting everywhere if she were looking for them in the mass of reporters and fans. Though he eyes quickly went back to looking at Rarity and Twilight. It seemed, like Twilight's, her search had come up with nothing.

A few minutes latter Fluttershy scrambled in with a tangled main. She took a seat next to Pinkie Pie. She seemed to be alright., just a little flustered At that moment Twilight was glad that Photo Finish had made her a star for a short while, so she was sort of used to all of the reporters and what not.

"Y'all alright?" Applejack wondered leaning forward in her seat to look at Fluttershy.

"Y-yes, I-I'll be alright. Thank you... It has been a while... People mobbing me, I mean."

Moments later the notorious Rainbow Dash, who was waving at all her fans yelling out, "Yes, yes! I love you all too!" came in flapping her wing doing a hoof pump. She grinned and laughed as she took a seat right in between the annoyed looking Applejack and Twilight.

Applejack raised an eyebrow at RD when she came in, "Make sure you don't let all that popularity go to your head, again."

Rainbow Dashed waved her away, "Yeah, yeah I know. I just had to give them a little love from the future Wonderbolt!"

Twilight rolled her eyes at her as she sat down. Shining Armor came in and sat on the other side of his sister right after Rainbow Dash had come in. HE sighed in relief, "Thank goodness all of you are here! Now we can all get a move on." They all sat in silence as that carriage started up and moved slowly moved like molasses through the huge crowd.

As she sat there Twilight started to put two and two together. She realised why there were practically invaded by the camera ponies and the reporters. She and her friends had saved Equestria around four times! It sounded stupid and quite obvious in her head when she thought it, but it was true. Ever since they had saved every ponie from some type of destruction Sweet Apple Acres had gotten more popular and more ponies were visiting the place that the six of them had been on multiple journeys.

Twilight wanted to hit herself on the head for forgetting. The only reason why she had forgotten was because that the mayor of Ponyville had passed a law, with the princess's permission, that people who were there just to see us six were strictly forbidden to come. They were so many ponies destroying things just to see just one of them. That was the main reason why she passed the law.

Twilight was disrupted from her thoughts as Shining Armor was shook her, "Twili? Are you alright?"

Twilight blinked twice and looked over at her brother. He was looking at her with concern. "Yeah, I'm just not used to so many ponies crowding around me. Ever since the mayor passed that law there had been close to zero of our crazed fans hanging around."

"It has been a very long time hasn't it..." Rarity commented he blue eyes quickly glancing up at the painted ceiling.

"Yeah! Though, all of the sweets from Sugar Cube Corner where selling out to ponies from close and far more that usual. That was the only way I remembered." Pinkie murmured putting her hoof to her chin.

"Well, you might want to get used to it fast. Because, it is going to be like that all during the consort," Shining Armor told them all narrowing his eyes. "The life of a celebrity is not the easiest thing in the world..."

**Thanks for reading! New chapter should be up by tomorrow, or Friday.**


	3. Red Carpet

**CHAPTER 3:**

By the time the six of them had gotten to the hotel they were talking away. Their conversation seemed to change from butterfly to dragons within a heartbeat. Which, in most ways, had almost nothing in common.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at Applejack. "Dragons are so much cooler that timberwolves! They need to be about 20% cooler to even come close to the awesomeness of dragons."

"Oh yeah, I guess y'all just never seen one in action before, then," Applejack snapped back.

"Pffft, What are you talking about? Of course I've seen them in action! Remember when Spike-"

"Yes, I remember, but y'all ran away from them when they came around!" Applejack interrupted RD.

"I didn't run away! I-OW!" This time Rainbow Dash interrupted herself by hitting the top of her head with the ceiling as she flew up.

All the girls laughed at her and she sat back down. "I-I did that on purpose!" Rainbow Dash finally moaned rubbing the top of her head.

Twilight stopped laughing and told all of the girls, "I wonder who we are going to bump into!"

"I want to bump into Vinyl again!" Pinkie Pie cried out bouncing all over the place. "We could throw out some nice bass at a party again!"

"Not too loud please, darling," Rarity put her hooves to her ears as if they still rang from the last time they got together.

Pinkie giggled strangely and nodded, "I'll try my best!"

Suddenly the carriage stopped. Twilight looked over to see her brother's eyes flick over to the very small tinted window. "Alright, everyone!" the stallion called out to everypony. "We are nearing our hotel, but because most of the stars will be staying here there is going to be a huge line of carriages and limos. When you all get out make sure to stay close together, because you are going to go through a red carpet. It will be a little like last time, but the ponies won't be able to get up close too you like they did when you got here. Make sure you don't ignore all of their questions and to sign with your autograph here and there. Stop for pictures as well and make sure you do one picture that has all of you in it."

"What if we don't do all of that?" Twilight wondered out loud.

"Well... if you don't there could be a riot..." Fluttershy answer Twilight looking at her nervously. "Photo Finish told me that the first time I went out on a red carpet.

Twilight did a little nervous smile, "Oh, thanks..."

Shining Armor nodded, "If you want to tell them anything else, Fluttershy, you can fill them all in. I have to teleport to Cadence's limo. We are supposed to be together when we walk out."

Twilight gasped, "You mean Cadence is going to be here?"

Shining Armor grinned and nodded, "Yeah, well I will see you all later! Good luck Twili!"

"You too BBBFF!" Twilight gave him an awkward hug and then with a flash of pink he disappeared.

"Your brother is a really nice guy," AJ commented putting a hoof on Twilight's shoulder then quickly taking it off again.

"Yes..." Twilight responded closing her eye for half a second. When she opened then she saw that the other mares where look at her. She sort of knew that she was kind of the leader of all of them. Though sometimes she wished it was AJ or Rainbow Dash who was the leader. They always knew the right things to say at the right moments. Though, every sense their very first adventure with Nightmare Moon when she had sort of took control she. In situations like that one, and this one, the other mares seemed to look up to her.

Twilight gulped and did a half smile at all of them. She searched through her mind of what to say. She could say the obvious "friendship is magic", but it didn't seem right at that moment. Anothering the mare could say was "together we can do anything", but that sounded too cheesey in Twilight's mind.

"Well... umm... err...," Twilight stuttered pursing her lips together. The tiny speech felt like an important test that she just wasn't prepared for. "This is going to be a little strange... walking out there I mean..." Twilight said lamely. She looked at all of them and shifted uncomfortably on her perfectly comfortable seat.

"I suppose I should say that, I'm happy that all of you are here with me today. I mean if we had never met then, who knows what could have happened to Equestria. Nightmare Moon might have kept it at eternal night. That or Discord could have made ponies miserable for the rest of their lives. There would be no pony that would have been able to come and saved everypony if we hadn't come along. That and you all pulled me out of the thought that I never needed any friends and that the feeling of loneliness was normal for somepony to feel everyday. You helped me break through with your kindness, generosity, loyalty, honesty, and laughter. If anything happens I know I can count on all of you! So, if anything happens out there, just know that the rest of us will help you!"

All of them smiled at each other. "Come on y'all!" Applejack smiled and opened up her front legs out in the hopes for a hug. They all piled onto each other and started laughing and giggling. When they were all done with hugging they returned to their seats.

The sounds of an announcer came closer and closer and the roaring of the crowd did as well. Twilight felt her stomach slowly tighten into a knot as they got close. She looked at everypony else and they looked like they were having the same problem. The only two that weren't as nervous were Rainbow Dash and Rarity. They both seemed like they would enjoy all of the attention.

When the roaring seemed at it's loudest, Twilight heard the announcer yell out, "This lovely carriage holds your favorite heros! You all know them from saving us all from certain doom from many, many foes! Join me in welcoming the six beautiful elements of harmony! Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack!"

When the carriage door opened it seemed like the noise and was ten times worse. Dubstep was blaring from all over the place and the crowd was screaming. The light was quite bright and it blinded Twilight. Rainbow Dash was the first the rocket it out of the carriage. She was welcomed with a deafening roar from the mob of ponies. Rarity was out next calling out, "RARITY IS HERE!" She was welcomed by the same noise. Fluttershy was, surprisingly, the next one to get out all she did was look out all of the ponies and blush. Pinkie Pie when out right behind Fluttershy and yelled, "Let's party everypony!" Applejack went out next and Twilight was the only one left. She sat there for a moment wondering what to do when she hear the crowd calling out a name, "TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!" Twilight smiled guessing that she would just make it up as she stepped out and into all of the light and the noise.

The the amount of ponies was far more that Twilight had expected. They were everywhere and they were all stomping their hooves and yelling out random what not that Twilight couldn't catch. She stood there stunned for a few seconds when. She suddenly shook her head and walked out onto the red carpet.

Twilight saw Rainbow Dash up above doing random tricks. Flying in circles and doing high G force spins. Rarity was posing for random pictures for whoever wanted them. Pinkie Pie was dancing to the mad beat of the music and signing everything. Applejack was answering questions while showing off a little of her strength now and again. Fluttershy was sitting there in the middle of the runaway, Twilight supposed she was posing for pictures, because lots of photographers were trying to get as close to her.

Twilight looked around at every pony took a breath then looked down as she did a little half smile, _I guess this is how it is going to be for now on... I better get used to it and love the crowd..._ She lifted her face, tried to flip her hair, and took a step deeper in what was unexpectedly the worse choice of her life.

**I hoped you enjoy the story so far! I desited, because at the moment I have had 89ish people see this that I will cont. Writing the story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Room 6123

**CHAPTER 4:**

_"Come to me, my darkness,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_For I am your new master,_

_And I will help you over though the horrid light_

_Come to me, my darkness!_

_The time to be feared is again upon us!_

_Temptations, death, fear, is all part of my pan!_

_Come all wonders of hatred, for I will help,_

_Come to me, my darkness,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_For you are all the ones that need to be feared!"_

The little filly stopped chanting and grinned, "All things good is coming to an end... No amount of light can stop my power of darkness now!" Her long endless back main moved to the side as she turned her head, searching with her sickly blood red eyes for the next object of chaos to come to her. For their queen had arrived...

* * *

Twilight sighed as she flopped onto her new bed for the week. At the moment she would like to just sit there with a nice relaxing book. Though, the shower she had just taken would have to be enough. Rarity had volunteered them all for a formal dinner party that evening. Rainbow Dash was complaining, all the way to her until Rarity told her to shut up and get over it..., in a more ladylike fashion.

Twilight glanced around he ginit room. For some reason they were all having their own separate rooms. It confused Twilight, but at least she could always visit all the other girls in their own rooms. She guessed the good part was that it was nice a quite.

The room was huge in comparison to her room back at the library. The carpet was the softest thing that Twilight had ever touched in the life. The funachers was made out of all different types of wood or glass and there were all sorts of strange paintings that littered the walls. There were also many window, and at each was the same plaid curtains.

All of the colors seemed to go together perfectly and didn't clash at all. Also the was they had set up the furnishing seemed to do the exact same thing. The room was also seemed to be divided into a small bedroom, kitchen, entryway, and living room. It was like an apartment.

Twilight sighed and looked over to small clock that hung over the cozy bed. 4:12 pm it read. She had about two hours until she had to get going to the party. She wondered what she would be doing with her main and what she would dress into. Maybe she could curl her main like she had done for the Grand Galloping Gala and her brother's wedding or in a cute bun... Twilight rolled her eyes she had waited a little too long to curl it so she would have to stay with her bun. She guessed she could try and make it as cute as she did when she became a crystal pony for about an hour.

Twilight then got up and off of her bed and stretched her hind legs. Now what to wear was the other question on her mind that need to be answer for that night. Twilight guessed that she could go over to Rarity's room and ask her, but the only problem was that she had no idea where she was.

"The room number is 6123 she one floor above you."

Twilight jumped much higher that she meant to when she heard the nitrous voice of the one and only Discord. "AHHH! Discord!" He was in the middle of her living room. Literally in the middle. Suspended there in air without flapping his wings as he spined and turned around like a plant in aliment.

The spirit of chaos smiled, "Hello, Twilight Sparkle. We haven't seen each other in quite a while. I'm glad you remember what my name is."

"How could I forget?" Twilight hissed turning her head away. She didn't care how much Celestia or Fluttershy trusted the strange... animal, if you wanted to call it that, she wouldn't forgive him for what he did to Ponyville.

"The typical Twilight, not trusting me even though I haven't done anything too chaotic in more than a month."

"What are you doing here?"

Discord snapped his fingers and letter came out of nowhere with bat wings, teeth, and tiny feet. "Celestia wanted me to find you and give it to you. Make sure tell all of your other pony friends." The letter few around the room until settling down upside down on the chandelier.

"Why did she send you?"

Discord rolled his eyes, "Because, I would be the only one who would be able to find you in this mess of a hotel. Luna tried looking around trying to find you, but, of course, she couldn't. It would be uncanny if any was able to find you, so, naturally, here I am!" He laughed to himself and said something about how funny and stupid ponies were.

Twilight looked up at the letter, which now seemed to be asleep. "Turn the letter back I'm not trying to open that up."

Discord stopped spinning and sighed, "It look much better as a bat hybrid, but as you wish." He snapped his fingers again and the letter fell like a rock to the small table. Twilight was sure that the letter was going to break through the poor table, but instead it landed without as much as a thud.

"Thank you," Twilight managed to say. The letter was surrounded by a light purple aroa as Twilight easily elevated it to open it and read it.

"Well, anyways, I will see you tonight Miss Sparkle," Discord told Twilight. The top half of him was still suspended in air, but the other half had seemed to... well disappear. That or it was wandering around the hotel room.

Twilight almost dropped the letter, "Tonight? What do you mean tonight?!"

Discord rolled his disfigured eyes at her, "I am going to that dinner party as a guest of Celestia's."

"What? Why?"

"Why not? She is trying to show me around and trying to convince ponies that I'm 'not that bad'."

"I hope it isn't as bad as our last dinner party..." Twilight grumbled thinking back to that stupid gravy boat fish and how offended it was when anyone said 'fishy.'

Discord started to laugh, "That has to be the best dinner party I've ever been to!"

"It wasn't funny."

"Too you, but to me it was. Anyways don't forget that Rarity's room is 6123. Sixth floor, first corridor. _Don't_ forget it." Discord poked Twilight on the nose before the top half of him bursted into was about to move out of the way of the confetti, however it incinerated before it even touched her.

Rolling her eyes Twilight opened the letter:

_My Dearest Twilight, _  
_Be careful. Something is going on that is not normal. Keep close to your friends._

After reading the shortest letter Princess Celestia had probably ever written in her entire life all Twilight could do was raise an eyebrow. It was rare to have the princess tell her something as simple as that. Twilight read the short letter again, held it to the light, and turned it around to see if anything was there that she might has missed. However, there was nothing. She then left it open on the table.  
Twilight shook her head and looked up at the clock, which was hard to see from where she was standing, and gasped. 4:53. How was the possible?! It seemed like she had just talked to Discord for only about fifteen minutes! Twilight shot out of the door yelling, "6123! 6123! 6123!"

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. The Beautiful Dress

**CHAPTER 5**

There was a rapid knocking at Rarity's door. It took almost two minutes for Rarity to go and open the door. When she appeared in front of Twilight she had seemed to already have done her hair and makeup, however one of her beloved eyelashes were missing. She was also wearing a fluffy, white bath robe.

"Who- oh Twilight! I was wondering when you would come over, darling!" Rarity rushed Twilight inside quickly shutting the door behind her.

"The rest of the girls have come and went, all but Rainbow Dash... I hope she comes..."

"Yeah, I didn't know what room you were in," Twilight told Rarity. "I was second one to my room after all."

"Yes... I was the third to my room so everypony else knew what room I was in." Rarity pushed Twilight into the living room, which nothing at all like Twilight's. The colors of the room where about the same, however the design of the furnishing was totally different. It looked like it was made for a fashionista. There was the bedroom part of the house and the kitchen and entryway, but instead of a nice quiet living room where Twilight could read a nice book or study at there was small designing room. There were mannequins, sewing machines, and fabrics.

"Isn't this lovely?" Rarity asked Twilight her eye sparkling with joy. "I think it is. This room was just made for me! I can make and design marvelous dresses!"

Twilight slowly nodded, "I guess that all of the rooms are personalized for the pony staying..."

"I would think so, Pinkie Pie said that her room was just absolutely perfect for a party. How they pull it off I will never know. Anyway, darling, how ever did you get here? I never thought that you were one to go door to door! Was that why you came so late?"  
Twilight rolled her eye is irritated, "It was Discord. He told me were your room was for that fact that it would 'impossible for any other pony to find it'."

Rarity shook her head his distaste, "The ruffin! I bet he ruined your entire sweet!" She flip her hair as if they thought of him was unladylike.

Twilight nodded walking a little farther into the living room. "Well anyway, enough with Discord. I was wondering about what dress I should wear... It is going to be as formal as the Grand Galloping Gala, or thats what I think since Princess Celestia and many some other royals-"  
"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Rarity cried out almost hyperventilating.

Twilight sighed as gave the look she always did when she did this. _Rarity_, she decided, _will never, ever, get used to the fact that we are always going to see Celestia quite a lot._

Rarity suddenly stopped and cased her beautiful blue eyes down at the floor, "What other royals?" Her eyes suddenly grew wide with fright and let herself fall on top of Twilight, "Please say Prince Blueblood is not going to go!"

Twilight took a step away from Rarity and let her fall off of her onto a pillow she quickly put there. "I-I don't know."

"Well I hope not!" Rarity coughed slightly and stood back up. "You will need proper attired. I can curl your main, because it... dried funny..."

Twilight looked up at her main. Some parts of it were sort of sticking up and it seemed to be served in strange ways that didn't make any sense. It must have been from her lying down on her bed. "I was thinking of just putting in a bun..."

Rarity made her way down to the bathroom, "Follow me dear and I will have you ready in no time! The bun will be just like that one that you had when you became a crystal pony! Though, I will need you to do some things for me while I put in my last eyelash and dress."

* * *

"Can you get the door, Twilight?! I have a feeling it might be Rainbow Dash! Oh, and make sure you put your room number in that little book next the the door?! Make sure Rainbow Dash does it as well, if it is her anyway! This is very delicate operation and I can't have it ruined! Thank you!" Rarity called to Twilight from her room. Apparently she was putting on a dress that had such fragile fabric that if you did something wrong it would rip.

"Great timing!" Twilight murmured to herself. She had just finished the ribbon on her tail, which was harder than she thought it would be. She trotted slowly over to the door.

When she opened it Twilight found out that Rarity's guess was right. Rainbow Dash bolted through the door breathing hard, "Is Rarity here?! Or is this the wrong room, again?"

"You got that right room Rainbow Dash," Twilight smiled giggling a little to herself.

"Good! 'Cause I searched _all_ the rooms to find his place," RD landed next Twilight. "I tried to do my hair, but it ended up in a complete disaster! That and I didn't pack any dresses. I thought we were going to a concert, _not_ a dinner party."

"Twilight! Did you get to write in the book?!" Rarity yelled from the bedroom.

"Oh, hold on," Twilight looked around by the door for a little book.

"What book?" Rainbow Dashed asked looked passed Twilight. "Do you mean this thing?" Rainbow Dash picked up a little book next to a nice looking, little table with flower on top. She held it in her hoof and turned it to the first page. There were a bunch of room numbers and next the the numbers where names:

6123 -Rarity

6308 -Pinkie Pie

6314 -Fluttershy

7001 -Applejack

"I guess that is the book.." Twilight nodded running over the list. She then, with her magic picked up the quill and dipped it into the ink. She then put her room number down on the book Rainbow Dash was holding. 5216 -Twilight.

RD then took the quill as Twilight walked back into the living room. She looked up at the clock and winced 5:38. Twilight wondered if Rarity would be able to get Rainbow Dash ready in time. They were supposed to be there in less than 30 minutes.

"Rarity!" Twilight called out.

"Yes, darling?"

"I should get going, but I need to know what dress I should wear!"

"Umm..." Rarity hesitated apparently thinking off all the choices. "I do have a white, black, and blue dress that will match your ribbon perfectly! It should fit you. It should be on one of the mannequins in the living room."

Twilight found it easily, how could she have missed the beautiful dress? Around the mannequin's neck was a perfectly trimmed ribbon that was apparently used for some type of necklace. About six inches below the start of the dress began with another black and white ribbon that was connected to a strange looking, and feeling, blue top. The services, made from the same fabric, were long and flowy. The ribbon was also connected to a long, white sash which was wrapped once around the dress. The skirt looked like a heavy silk with a shiny see through overing.

"Wow...," Twilight breathed looking over the dress.

"I was going to wear it, but I decided not to..." Rarity told Twilight standing behind her. She apparently had finished putting on her dress was prepared to go and help the hopeless Rainbow Dash.

Twilight turned around to see Rarity in her dress and looked puzzled. She was just wearing the dress that she had when they went to the Gala. She knew that fabric didn't rip easily, "I thought you were going to wear a new dress."

Rarity sighed longingly, "Well, the other one ripped even though I was being so delicate." She sniffed nodding upwards. Twilight looked and saw a muddled up pile of fabric being kept up by a light blue aroa. She watched until it landed in the trash. "It was cheap fabric anyways!" Rarity continued bravely, "Besides, darling, I would much rather wear the dress my friends made from me!"

Twilight and Rarity turned when they heard Rainbow Dash. "Come on!" she complained from the entry way. "I want to get this over with!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll be right there. We need to hurry! There isn't much time left. I guess I'll skip the makeup..." Rarity then turned to Twilight, "Anyway I shall see you at the dinner party. Remember where it is?"

"The big dining room on the first floor, right?" Twilight asked taking the dress off the mannequin.

"Yes. Good. See you there!" The fashionista walked away waving her tail in goodbye. "Rainbow Dash, darling, come here and I will help you."

Twilight smiled and watched RD fly sadly towards Rarity as if she was going to her doom.

**Thanks for reading (sorry it took so long school/sickness)THANKS FOR THE 200ISH VEIWS! **


	6. Monster!

**CHAPTER 6**

Twilight looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but giggle. She looked amazing the dress Rarity had given to her for the night. She couldn't wait for all of her friends to see it and her! She looked at herself in all angles all over and smiled to herself and silently thanked Rarity for volunteering them all to the dinner party.

Twilight picked up the book on the table that read, The Small and Important Manners. She skimmed through the part of the book that she might forget. She hoped that this wasn't a test from the Princess testing her manners and social skills on other ponies. If this was a test she knew that should could pass it!

Twilight craned her neck to see the clock 5:55. She needed to be there in about five to ten minutes. The doors would open at 6:00 and close at 6:10. If she arrived at 6:05 then she wouldn't be considered too early or too late. She would be considered right on time so if it was a test she would pass the entrance part. She would have to leave at the right time. It took about a minute to get to elevator if that was what they called it. Then that would take about two, 23... Then to the elevator it would take three minutes. Calculating all of that she would have to leave at least by... 5:59!

Closing her eyes Twilight waited for the clock to turn at right time while reciting table manners and small talk in her head. She opened her eyes eyeing the clock now again to cheek the time. When the clock turned to the perfect, holy time of 5:59 Twilight walked gently over to her door and gracefully opened it, just like her book told her to do.

6:05 pm right on time! Twilight trotted gently into the huge dining room. The crystal chandelier hung over the largely, lit table decorated with plates and silverware. There was also little tables out on a long stretched balcony. Over in a corner on a small stage a beautiful earth pony with relaxing purple eyes and a well groomed gray coat and mane was playing what sounded like a complex piece of music on her cello. Next to her was another pony playing the piano.

Twilight looked around her. Ponies in hats and strange dress and tuxedos sat, or stood, all around. Some of them were being led by waiters to their designated seat. There was a upper class mood all around the room. Everypony talking and enjoying themselves in the appropriate manner that they pleased.

Twilight moved out of the way of passing ponies and waiters and waitresses as she waited for her friends at the front entrance. Occasionally she would look behind her to see if they were already here. Twilight sifted her hooves, what if this wasn't a lesson of manners that Celetia wanted! What if it was test of how well she could handle keeping all of her friends together in a fancy place! She had never been very good at it! No, no, Twilight tried to calm herself down, I bet the Princess would never try and do something like that! She most likely just wants me to enjoy myself! She laughed nervously to herself.

"Dear Twilight! Is that you?" a stallions voice sounded from not that far some her.

Twilight looked around to see Fancy Pants and his trophy wife, Fleur de Lis, walking towards her. Twilight nodded respectful, "Oh, why hello!"

"I didn't think that I would see you at this charming dinner party."

"Well Rarity decided that we would all be coming to this."

"I am not surprised to hear that. Rarity wouldn't miss a sosal party for the world!" Fancy Pants laughed a little to himself while Fleur was doing all sorts of strange poses around him. He moved him monical around and then inquired politely, "I dare say, where is your friend? I wanted to ask something of her."

Twilight looked around, "I don't know.. I haven't seen her yet."

Fancy Pants frowned, "I see... Well, if you see her anytime soon tell her that I wish to talk to her."

Twilight nodded respectfully, "Of course, it would be my pleasure!"

Fancy Pants looked around him shifting his hooves. He then eyed the clock in the corner of the room as if he was going to meet a very important pony. "Well, I must get going. The princess herself, if I dare say, has asked me herself to talk to her before she arrives."

Twilight felt a sting of jealousy as she hear these words. Princess Celestia wanted to talk with someone other than her before the party started? It was a little unfair. She forced herself not to frown with distaste as she asked, "Why?"

"To be honest with you, my dear, I do not really know. If I did, I would tell you. Though I do know that I am not the only one invited. Spitfire, from the Wonderbolts, will also be accompanying me this evening with the Princess."

Another person? Twilight couldn't hold back the frown, "Oh."

Fancy Pants nodded gratefully as he told her, "I do enjoy a good chat, however I must be going. Fair night!" he walked walked away with Fleur close behind him. She said something to him that Twilight, unfortunately, did not catch.

Twilight returned to her searching. Thankfully, for her surprise, her friends were walking in the door. She smiled gratefully. If this was a test of any kind she knew she could pass it with her friends by her side!

"Twilight!" Applejack trotted quickly as she could over to her, "There you are sugar cube!"

"Yeah! We were waiting and waiting waiting and waiting waiting and waiting waiting and waiting outside your room, but you never ever came out!" Pinkie put in quite quickly.

"I thought you might have, well, fallen asleep. So, I suggested that we leave you alone. It was an exciting morning after all" Fluttershy told Twilight blushing only the slightest.

Rarity flipped her hair and nodded very lady like. She then looked over her shoulder, "Rainbow, darling? Come on, get over here! You don't look that bad, honestly."

About two seconds later Rainbow Dash, stiffed legged, walked over to them in a very, very pink, puffy dress. "I don't mind dress all that much, but this! This is recidules! I look like those cotton candy clouds!"

Twilight giggled at the look on RD's face.

"Wow, this place is smelling mighty good ain't it?" Applejack asked smelling the air intently. "I bet they have a lot of good things to eat here!"

"Please, Applejack, don't go stuffing your face like you usually do. Show a little manners," Rarity informed Applejack eyeing her.

Twilight suddenly strained herself a bit, "If you need any help, AJ, I just read a book about manners! If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask!"

Applejack blinked twice at Twilight and looked at her square in the face, "Thank you kindly Twilight, but I do know what manners are and how to use them."

"Oh yeah, right," Twilight blushed and looked down at the floor.

The music stopped and a tall stallion suddenly, called for every ponies attention announcing."All hail our beloved Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and their honored guest, Discord."

At the name of Discord most of the ponies were either gave each other worried looks, or looked confused as if they had no idea who this "pony" named Discord was.

Fluttershy immediately looked to the door. "Discord?!" She cried out with a happy tone in her voice. Twilight sighed at the named. She had forgotten until now and she then wished she had been asleep in her room.

"Discord?!" Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack also cried out with a less enthusiastic tone then Fluttershy.

The two Princesses came into the room with the monstrosity named Discord. When Discord looked around the room he caught the eye of his only friend, Fluttershy, and waved a cute little wave and almost blushed at the sight of her. Fluttershy waved back with excitement.

Eyeing Discord, everypony bowed down to Celestia and Luna. Celestia smiled with grace, "Welcome friends! This, as some ponies might know, is Discord. He will be accompanying me and my sister tonight as our guest. I hope all of you get to know him! Furthermore, tonight is the night before the concert that many ponies have been waiting for, for years. I hope all of you that are going have fun while you are there! I, sadly, will not be attending." Celestia looked around at some of the faces of disappointment, "Don't worry though! I will be with you tonight, friends! In hopes to make up for not being able to go. Thank you." Celestia bowed her head and the music began playing again.

After Celestia stopped talking Twilight rushed up to her. "Princess Celestia! I-"

"I'm sorry Twilight, not now." Celestia cut Twilight off as she and her sister walked off into the crowd. Luna looked behind her and tried to mouth something, but all Twilight got was, careful of- before a mare blocked her slight of the night princess.

Twilight took a step backwards, clearly hurt. What was that all about? Twilight thought miserably. Why didn't she talk to me? I'm I not that important to her right now? Twilight turned, confused, to her friends, who shrugged. They clearly had no idea what that was about.

Fluttershy tuned and bonded like one of her deer over to Discord, "Discord!"

Discord smiled sweetly, "Hello, Fluttershy! How have you been?"

"I've been quite wonderful! Thank you! How are you?"

"Well, this entire 'reformed' things is a little hard, but it isn't that bad. I can still manage!"

"That's great Discord! Just try and behave yourself here and I bet you can make a hole bunch of new friends!"

Discord murmured something under his breath and his cheeks got a little red.

Fluttershy looked at him funny, "Did you say something?"

Discord shook his head rapidly, "N-no!"

A bell rang from the stage when the violet eyed mare was standing. The stallion who had gained their attention when Discord, Luna, and Celestia had came in was telling them what they would have for dinner. "Thank you for all coming, now please, find your seats at the great table and prepare for our appetizers which will be rose petals with a Manehattan sauce. Then, our first course will be spinach quiche with apple sauce. Second course will be a mallow and yucca sandwich with the side of a home green salad. Finally, for dessert we well having your choice of peach cobbler, apple cobbler, or apricot cobbler, alamode, of course."

There was a murmur of happiness rippled throughout the crowd as they bustled about trying to find their seats on the long table in the center of the room. Twilight found her seat on either side of Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Straight across from her was Rarity. One her left was Fluttershy and on her right was RD, who was still struggling with her dress. Fluttershy was indeed sitting next to Discord who was, in return, on Celestia's left. On her right was her sister, Luna.

Twilight once again frowned at the sight of Discord on Celestia's left. There was a ping of jealousy. She tried to shake it off. She had to focus on her friends.

"The food smells delicious!" Pinkie Pie squeaked, her curly pink mane was bouncing up and down as she did as well. "I can't wait to have some! Can't you wait to have some? Well, I can't wait to have some! Yepy depy doo!"

"I bet it is going to be delicious!" Twilight answered. She couldn't help but smile as Pinkie's enthusiasm. I do hope that this dinner brings good memories! Twilight prayed in her mind as the food was passed out.

All chaos broke loose in the middle of the second course. Twilight had almost been expecting it. Though not to the magnitude that it happened in. The salad and the sandwich all had the the right flavor and the right size that Twilight would still have enough room for dessert.

She was halfway through her sandwich when her eyes suddenly seemed to flicker on their own to Discord. His fingers were drumming at incredible speeds on the table. Though no one seemed to hear the constant thumping of his fingers on the wood. He hadn't even touched his food. Twilight noticed that he hadn't eaten anything since the appetizer.

"Discord?" Fluttershy called out to him, breaking his trance.

He looked over at her more quickly than any normal "pony" should, "What? What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm ok... I'm fine nothing is wrong with me..." Discord told Fluttershy. He then continued staring off into space. Twilight eyed him suspiciously. That sentence sounded more like something he was telling himself than telling Fluttershy. His fingers stopped silently drumming the table and he looked back over at Fluttershy who was still look at him with concern. Then looking back at his full plate his whispered something that came it almost out of nowhere, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy look surprised at first and the cocked her head slightly and smiled sweetly, "What do you mean?"

Discord was about to answer, however his eye gleamed with the miscevance gleam that Twilight knew only way too well. He smiled as he looked around him. Folding his arms he glanced at Celestia, who was looking at him thoughtfully. "Well, well," Discord said putting his mismatched feat on the table. "This is quite the predicament. It is half way through the second course almost to dessert and I have not even made a move to rain down chaos upon all of my... lovely pony guests! What is wrong with the pathetic author making me wait this long?"

Snapping his fingers Discord watched as his sandwich stood up and somehow started to scream. It ran up and down the table getting everyone's attention. Twilight winced as it ran about doing its obnoxious screams, "Discord?! What are you doing?! I thought you were reformed!"

Discord rolled his eyes, "That is what you thought, Twilight Sparkle. I still had chaos spark left in me and it is something you can't put out!"

"Discord, sit down and stop your sandwich!" Celestia had now stood up and was glaring intently at the chaotic creacher.

Discord rolled his eyes and disappeared then reappeared next to Celestia, "You know Celestia, I don't listen to you any more. Remember, oh so long ago, when I did listen to you? You're the reason why I'm like this, your highness."

Celestia winced. Twilight looked at the Princess of the Day. What did Discord mean when he said, 'you're the reason why I'm like this'? Throughout this entire night she was thinking of a lot of question that she was going to ask the Princess and she put that one on the list.

Luna stood and glared at Discord, "We-!"

"Oh be quiet, you!" Discord hissed at Luna as he made a move with his tail by her mouth. It looked like he was zipping something up. And it just so happened to be her mouth. "You have no right to speak, Luna, sooner or later you'll be just like me! I know that there is a battle going on in your head as well."

Luna tried to say something, however he mouth would not open up. She looked up at Discord with irritation. Her eyes seemed to say "shut up". However, this just made Discord laugh. Most of the ponies were already running around trying to find the door. That just happened to be zooming around the room and not letting any pony get close to it.

"Well, I might as well entertain all of my other guests while I'm at it! I wouldn't want them to miss out on all of the fun!" Discord laughed flying up the the top of the room near the chandelier. Turning upside down and making his feet stick to the top of the ceiling he eyed his poor audience.

"No!" a mare with a bright blue coat stood up looking around, "Get me out of here! I don't want to be here any more!" She turned to the sliding door and galloped as hard as she could.

"Not so fast!" Discord cooed as he snapped his tail right before she got the the door. She then switched places with a stallion, who was about to turn to avoid crashing into the table. The mare, now been switched, ran into the table, smashing Discord's sandwich with her chin. The stallion, on the other hand, turned straight into the wall.

Discord then started switching people's places right and left. Laughing his head off while he did it. "Y-you ponys a-are p-priceless! priceless! I could do this all day!" He also made the room more chaotic by defying the laws of gravity by making ponies stick on the walls, on the ceiling and every other place.

Twilight staggered as she was thrown up on the wall as barely was able to get of the way of her fork as it zoomed towards her at high speeds. She looked over at the table, which in her opinion, seemed to be on the wall. She staggered towards that door that was sitting over by a dresser. However, before she could she was switched with a mare that was on the ceiling. She then fell sideways back onto the wall hitting her head as she landed. "Ow!"

Twilight rubbed her head, only to get hit by a flying sandwich.

"Twilight!" Applejack called to Twilight from not too far away. Though, before she could get a good look she was switched with someone on the far side of the wall. She had no time to recover before she got stuck up on the ceiling with Discord. In fact he was standing right in front of her. "Well, Twilight Sparkle? Isn't this wonderful?" Though before she could answer Discord teleported himself away from her and onto the ground. She watched as Fluttershy ran up to Discord her eyes full of furry. "Discord! What are you thinking?!"

"Oh, it's you, Fluttershy."

"What are you doing? I thought you were done making all this trouble!"

"Well, that was then and this is now. I will always be the spirit of chaos and there is nothing that you can do about it!"

Fluttershy shook her head tears started swelling up in her eyes.

"You better believe it Fluttershy, because guess what, I don't need you! I don't need friends. All friendship does is break up what I do best. All the friends that I have ever had before have only lead up to horrible disasters!"

The tears in Fluttershy's eyes started flowing.

Discord leaned down to lock his mismatched red eyes into her aqua blue ones. " I don't need friends, I don't need others, I don't need your friendship!"

Fluttershy's tears were flowing fast as she looked at him, "Why? Discord? Why? I wanted you to be my friend! I wanted to help you! Why? WHY?" She hit him in the head and, much to his surprise, he shot backwards and hit his head, again, on the cabinet behind him.

Discord opened his eyes again rubbing his head. Twilight then felt gravity shifting and she fell on the floor. Everything look normal... in most circumstances. Everyone, including the two princesses flooded out of the door. Looking at Discord again Twilight saw that the mischievous gleam in his eyes was gone.

Discord got up and looked at the six pony of harmony glared at him. "Fluttershy?" Fluttershy just glared up at him her tears were still flowing down her face. Discord tried to reach out to her, but she flinched and backed away. "Monster!" Fluttershy yelled at him. Giving Discord her last, sad look, she turned, sobbing, out of the door.

"Look at you've done! I never thought..." Applejack spat at Discord racing after Fluttershy.

"So, not cool!" Rainbow Dash told him following Applejack.

"I can't believe you would ever say something like that to Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie didn't even bother looking at Discord as she bounced out of the room.

"Despicable!" Rarity stuck her nose up in the air and marched out of the room.

Discord look at each of them as then all ran out the door after their friend.

Twilight looked up at him and just shook her head. "I knew you were evil... but not this evil."

"I-"

"Don't even try! She loved you! She wanted to help you! She wanted to be your friend, but you just turned her away!" Twilight stopped her hoof and then turned away to follow her friends.

If anyone was there, they would have seen Discord crying as he turned himself very small and scurried away like the pest everyone now thought he was.

**Thanks for reading! If you have read this before you will see that I got rid of the prologue. You can forget it! I realized it had NOTHING to do with what I was writing I also changed the title... don't worry about that anyway. Sorry it took a VERY long time to post this. When I wanted to post it I had no internet connection and this is the first day I have it back. Any way, thanks! **


End file.
